fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Perri
Perri is a female customer who makes her debut in Papa's Cheeseria. Appearance Perri is a young blonde-haired female. She wears a royal blue tanktop with a light blue spiral pattern on it. There's also a pair of gold-striped glasses tucked to the collar. She wears white pants and a pair of gold gloves. She also wears gold-laced blue sneakers with white accent. To complete her look, she wears on a winged-white & blue cap. A blue bird perches itself onto her cap. Clean-Up Styles Papa's Bakeria Orders Papa's Cheeseria *Ciabatta with Asiago Cheese *Lobster Chunks *Mac n' Cheese (Bacon in other holidays) *Bacon (Shredded Lettuce in other holidays) *Tomato *Southwest Sauce *Well-done *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Fry Seasoning **Rico's Chili Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Liner D * Seafoam Cake (Chocolate Cake in other holidays) * Cupcake 1: ** White Frosting ** Blue Moon Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Frosted Flowers ** Lemon Wedge (No other toppings during other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Chocolate Frosting ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Shaved Coconut ** Cherry ** Paper Umbrella (No other toppings during other holidays) Papa's Bakeria *Ladyfingers Crust *Marshmallow Filling *Lemon Filling *Flower Bloom Crust (Vented Crust in other holidays) *8 Blueberry Pie-Tarts (Inner) *12 Cherries (Outer) Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Rank required to unlock her * Papa's Cupcakeria To Go & Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 3 * Papa's Bakeria: Rank 25 Things she is unlocked with * In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go and Papa's Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Frosted Flowers. * In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Blueberry Pie-Tarts Papa's Next Chefs * 2016: She earned more votes than both Zoe and Trishna, winning the Peach Division with Austin. She then lost to Clover in the semi-finals. Trivia *Perri is the 6th customer to have a pet, and also the 4th to bring it wherever he or she goes. **She is also the 3rd customer with a pet not to be a chef. Order Tickets Perri's_Cheeseria_order_during_New_Year.png|Perri's Cheeseria order during New Year Perri's Cheeseria Order.png|Perri's Cheeseria Order Perri Summer Luau.png|Perri's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Summer Luau Perri Cup.png|Perri's Cupcakeria HD order during Summer Luau perrischerryorder.png|Perri's Bakeria Order During other holidays Gallery Capture53.jpg|Meet Perri Perri1.png|Perri unlocked Perrie2.png|Perri ordering Perri3.png|Perri's profile picture Perri Star Customer.png|Perri with a perfect sandwich and a bronze star customer award! IMG_24062015_220615.png|Perri is not happy perristar.png|Perri when she's a star customer IMG_01072015_193644.png|Perri plays Steak and Jake while Penny waits in line Newbies.jpg|Perri, 13th in line for cupcakes (her bird is on the "OPEN" sign) Screenshot_2015-10-04-11-06-50.png|Perri enjoys her cupcakes while becoming a star customer. Perri Like.png|Perri like her Cupcake Perri like.png|Good Job! Poor Perri.png Perfectpie.jpg|A perfect pie for Perri! 2016-03-24_221441.png|Nehh.. 2016-03-24_225705.png|HUHHH!!! NO TOPPINGS!! Perri_Perfecto_Bakeria.png|Yeay perfect topping! Perri - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Perri Style B in Papa's Bakeria Perri Halloween.png|Perri's ID. on Papa's Taco Mia HD Perri Midnight.png|Perri got star customer Awards peach.jpg Fan Art love at first sight man.png|By PeridotGem .Perri.png|By a forum member, Chiaki Nanami a.k.a BlackberryAndRaspberries Newbies by aronora-d8x1adk.jpg|Newbies by aronora Perri by theartkid581.png|By theartkid581|link=File:Perri by theartkid581.png Perri.JPG|By Stadnyx Hope perri dokidokitsuna.jpg|Hope and Perri by DokiDokiTsuna Fixed the arm for you.png|Fixed that awkward nonexistant arm. By Greatness Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Cheeseria Debuts Category:P Characters